


Shawn Walked Out of a Bank

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3x08 Episode Tag. Carlton feels the need to clear a few things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shawn Walked Out of a Bank

It was torture on Carlton, watching the building he _knew_ Shawn was in. The building known to hold a man with a gun. Not even the phone call from Shawn, sounding so much like himself, had completely eased the tension in Carlton's mind and body.

When Shawn finally came out, Carlton latched onto him, almost without thinking. The 'debriefing' comment was unintentional, but Carlton gripped Shawn's shoulder tighter when he responded with "I'm not wearing briefs."

It'd been Carlton's fault, making Shawn late to meet Gus. Delaying the morning routine was usually Shawn's habit, but Carlton had been in a rare lazy mood. He'd easily convinced Shawn to stay in bed with him a little longer. Consequently, Shawn hadn't had the time to go back to his own apartment. Carlton tried to consider how he would have felt if that had been his last memory of Shawn: laughing as he stubbornly squeezed into a pair of Carlton's boxers that didn't quite fit in at least three different ways.

Carlton paced away to hide behind a police van while Shawn stopped to talk to his father. He wiped a shaky hand down his face, trying to get a hold of himself. Shawn was _safe_, freaking out would be pointless.

As soon as Shawn rounded the side of the vehicle, Carlton didn't even care that they were only a few feet from nearly all of their co-workers; not to mention a half dozen camera crews. Carlton grabbed Shawn and pulled him to him for a desperate kiss. Shawn reacted with similar enthusiasm, arms slipping under the detective's so hands could clutch at the back of Carlton's suit jacket. Carlton found himself pressing Shawn into the hood of the vehicle and it took a considerable amount of will power from him to pull back and _not_ disappear into the back of the police van with him.

Shawn watched him as Carlton moved back a step, wiping distractedly at his mouth. He couldn't even think clearly with Shawn standing there; not when he'd been so sure he was going to lose him not ten minutes before. He moved to the other side of the vehicle, trying to force his head to clear. Shawn followed.

And then there was the argument. And Shawn said he knew Carlton didn't like him and Carlton felt _hurt_. He'd spent the last few hours bordering on frantic to get Shawn out of that damn bank while having to keep his cool around everyone else, and now the man was telling him he _didn't_ care.

Carlton barely noticed the sexy comment, too focused on not completely losing it. He had a job to finish and Shawn was apparently the last person he had to worry about.

\-----------------------------

Carlton was surprised when Shawn showed up at his house just before midnight. They'd parted at the bank that afternoon, Shawn leaving with Gus while Carlton apprehended his suspect and dealt with all the paperwork that entailed. Carlton had assumed the 'psychic' would be spending the night with his best friend: drinking or watching movies or whatever it was he and Gus did to celebrate they'd gotten through another day without killing themselves.

The sex was frantic. Shawn started clawing at his clothing almost before he'd managed to say 'hello'. Carlton didn't exactly feel the need to complain, however. He was still feeling a strange desperation to prove to himself Shawn had made it out in one piece.

Carlton was surprised when Shawn didn't leave immediately afterward. Shawn stayed over often enough, but there'd been something about his casual demeanor and distance earlier in the day that had made Carlton believe they'd have a quick fuck before Shawn left to track down Gus and/or O'Hara.

Shawn left the bed a few minutes later and Carlton assumed he'd be leaving the house. He watched in confusion as the younger man bypassed his pile of clothing and simply disappeared into the bathroom.

Shawn flipped off the overhead light on his way back, crawling under the covers on what had become his usual side of the bed. The bed was only a full, Carlton having thought he'd be spending the rest of his days alone when he'd bought it, so Shawn was automatically close to him, warm skin just barely touching warm skin. The room settled into silence, but Carlton didn't feel remotely like sleep.

"Why'd you say it?" Carlton whispered into the dark.

"S'what?" Shawn mumbled into his pillow. Carlton had figured out early in their 'relationship' that if he wanted to even attempt a serious conversation with Shawn, he had to start it when Shawn was only half-awake.

"That I don't like you." Carlton heard Shawn sigh and felt the mattress shift slightly. "Because I do," Carlton said hastily, wanting to get it out before Shawn could start arguing. "I do like you."

"No you don't, Lassie," Shawn said matter-of-factly. Carlton's gut tensed in fear and frustration. Did Shawn really think he hated him?

"Shawn…" Shawn put a hand on Carlton's bare chest, shutting him up.

"You don't like me," Shawn insisted. "But you _do_ love me." Carlton felt himself pale as his heartrate picked up.

"W-what?" he stammered. He'd never really considered it before. He knew he _cared_ about Shawn deeply; but love? It wasn't something Carlton had seen himself participating in again.

Shawn shifted again and Carlton could just barely make out his face in the dark above him.

"I drive you crazy; frustrate the hell out of you so much you make those cute little angry puppy looks…"

"What the hell does an angry puppy look like?" Shawn ignored Carlton's question.

"You don't _like_ me. But I know you _love_ me." Carlton blinked, hesitating a moment before he covered Shawn's hand with his own. There was a dim flash of white as Shawn smiled before giving him a kiss.

"Ditto, by the way," Shawn murmured as he settled himself against Carlton's chest.

"Huh?" Carlton asked distractedly as he wrapped his arms around his bedmate.

"I don't like you." Carlton's mouth went dry when Shawn didn't continue.

"But you love me?" Carlton finally asked, hoping it wasn't obvious that his voice shook slightly with the question. Shawn kissed his chest, barely moving his head.

"I do," Shawn said quietly. Carlton tightened his arms around Shawn, knowing he could probably hear just how hard his heart was pounding. It'd been a long time since anyone had told Carlton they loved him. Even his mother hadn't said it in years.

Carlton wanted to drift off into a happy sleep, but something was still nagging at the back of his mind.

"What about O'Hara?" he asked cautiously.

"Jules? What about her?" Shawn asked around a yawn.

"You seemed…concerned...with her relationship status…" Shawn lifted his head and Carlton thought he could see him frown in the dark.

"Yeah…with _Luntz._ You can't tell me you're excited about _that_. The guy's a dick and he's totally terrible for her." Carlton blinked up at him and Shawn sighed.

"I love Juliet," Shawn admitted. "But like as a totally awesome, puts-up-with-my-bullshit, shares-all-the gossip-with-me, bosom buddy. There was a time when I thought I wanted to date her or whatever…"

"But…"

"But then you seduced me. You sly, sexy devil, you." Carlton scoffed.

"_I_ seduced _you_?" He could hear Shawn's grin more than he could actually see it, though his eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark.

"That's the story I'm stickin' to." Shawn leaned down and kissed Carlton. "She's not a threat to you," he said softly. Carlton squeezed the arm he had a hand on, feeling touched and more than a little relieved.

"Now, can we go to sleep? I almost died today: I'm tired!" Carlton punched Shawn's shoulder. "OW!"

"Just a love tap," Carlton said with a smirk.

Carlton saw Shawn grin before he slid over to straddle him. Shawn leaned down and they kissed for a long moment. His tongue swiped along Carlton's lower lip before pressing into his mouth gently. Carlton gripped the back of Shawn's head to pull him closer.

"Please don't joke about it," Carlton whispered when they paused for breath. He closed his eyes as Shawn touched their foreheads together, the rest of their bodies already touching.

"I'm sorry," Shawn whispered sincerely. Carlton kissed him and, in one fluid movement, hooked a leg around him to flip their positions. Shawn gave a little "Oomph!" of surprise, but didn't break the kiss. Carlton shifted slightly and could feel Shawn was already half-hard against him. He reached between them to grope Shawn's cock. Shawn groaned as Carlton kissed his throat, finding the spot just below his Adam's apple.

"Okay; maybe I like you a little right now," Shawn panted as Carlton helped him grow harder. Carlton chuckled and moved back to kiss Shawn on the lips.

"Just a little?" he whispered with a twist of his wrist. Shawn groaned again and Carlton felt short fingernails press into his arms.

"Jesus Lassie!" Carlton grinned as he went back to sucking lightly on Shawn's neck. His own erection was hardening, growing thick against Shawn's thigh. He moaned into Shawn's skin as the other man gripped the erection. Their lips met for a long moment as their hands slowly pulled and teased. Carlton broke the kiss with a curse as Shawn's other hand moved to play with his balls. Shawn grinned wickedly up at him.

"You're evil," Carlton whispered fondly before he kissed him again.

Shawn whimpered when Carlton sat back a moment later. Carlton smirked down at him before leaning over to the bedside table. Shawn's frown turned into another grin when he heard Carlton flip open the cap to the lube. Shawn pushed himself up a bit, leaning back against the headboard. Carlton coated his fingers with a fair amount, the scent of coconut something he now irreversibly associated with _sex_ and _Shawn_.

Carlton closed his eyes with a happy sigh as he pressed his index finger into his own ass. He felt Shawn's hand slide along his thigh and he looked down to watch as Shawn stroked his own erection.

"I love it when you do that," Shawn said huskily, watching intently as Carlton fingered himself. Carlton smirked and added a second finger. Shawn groaned and Carlton caught another whiff of coconut as Shawn snagged the bottle. Carlton wet his lips as he could see Shawn rub the lube thoroughly along his shaft.

"I don't exactly hate it when you do that," Carlton grunted.

Both men grinned and Carlton leaned forward to kiss Shawn. He let Shawn pull his hand away, bracing it on his shoulder as he shifted forward a bit. He moaned into Shawn's mouth as he felt another set of fingers tease him. He forced himself to relax as he felt the head of Shawn's cock at his hole. Shawn always hesitated; always sought permission. Carlton forced his eyes open and made eye contact with the other man as he forced his ass down. They groaned into each other's mouths and Carlton closed his eyes again for a second.

Shawn's lips left his to kiss along his jaw, giving Carlton time to adjust. "God you feel amazing," Carlton whispered. Shawn sucked lightly on Carlton's left earlobe.

"Mmm Lassie. You're better than sheets straight from the dryer," Shawn murmured. Carlton leaned back a little, trying desperately not to be distracted by just how much potential that angle had.

"Did you just compare me to laundry?" he asked, incredulous. He groaned, his head falling to Shawn's shoulder as Shawn ran a finger lightly over his cock.

"My _favorite_ kind of laundry," Shawn explained as he kissed Carlton's neck and the single finger turned to two. "Warm and comfortable." He removed his fingers to lift Carlton's chin. "Feels like happiness and _home_." Carlton's already thudding heart picked up a beat as they kissed.

Carlton moved first, fully exploring the angle he'd discovered a moment before. Shawn cursed under his breath as his hands dropped to Carlton's hips, his head falling back against the headboard. The rhythm was awkward at first, neither man quite used to the position, but a minute later Shawn's hips thrust upward just as Carlton shifted slightly backward and Carlton gasped, eyes going wide. Shawn sat up further, arms wrapping around Carlton as they repeated the movement.

"Fuck," Carlton growled. Shawn grinned against his mouth as he reached between them to circle a hand around Carlton's dick.

"Trying to babe," the younger man panted. Carlton's vision blurred as Shawn somehow found the leverage to thrust deeper. A few more pushes from Shawn and Carlton came with a cry, muffled against Shawn's neck. Shawn palmed him through the orgasm, keeping him steady as his hips moved upward again and again. Carlton felt Shawn press his face into his shoulder as he came as well. They both sat still, panting and shaking slightly.

"Damn Carly," Shawn gasped after a minute. Blindly, the men kissed along skin and stubble until they found each other's lips. After a long moment of oral exploration, Carlton slid off Shawn's lap. His ass was going to ache in the morning, but he couldn't bring himself to really care.

"Shower?" Shawn murmured into his mouth.

"Mmm…in a minute." Shawn chuckled softly.

"You'll be all fussy if you wake up a mess," he pointed out. Carlton sighed and opened his eyes to stare at Shawn in the gloom.

"I don't always dislike you," he whispered, needing to say it. Shawn ran a hand lightly along Carlton's chest, fingers playing in the short hair there.

"I know," he promised with a gentle kiss. "Sometimes I like you too." Carlton smiled lazily as he took hold of Shawn's hand.

"Spencer," Shawn raised an eyebrow as he met his lover's eyes in the dark. "You ever knowingly walk into a hostage situation again…what just happened? Not happening again." Shawn squeezed Carlton's hand to let him know he understood the seriousness of the conversation before he spoke.

"No more laundry?" he whispered, mouth creeping closer toward Carlton's. He could feel the older man suppress a smile.

"More like…clothes you forgot to take out of the washer for a couple of days." Shawn couldn't help but laugh. Carlton's humor always managed to surprise him.

"Understood." Carlton kissed him lightly before sliding to the edge of the bed, tugging Shawn with him.

"Good."

"But Carlton." The detective was tugged back as Shawn stood his ground, still holding onto his hand. He looked at Shawn in confusion. "Ditto." Carlton hesitated a moment before leaning in to kiss Shawn.

Neither man made promises, but neither man expected them. Sometimes it was enough just to know the concern was there.

Shawn groaned as he stepped into the shower.

"What?" Carlton asked in concern as he stepped in after.

"Not you too!" Shawn moaned, holding up a loofah. Carlton's eyes narrowed as the line of his mouth tightened .

"Shawn, _you_ brought that over." Shawn looked at it a moment before shrugging and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Just checking," he said with a grin. Carlton rolled his eyes but Shawn saw the smile on his lips as his back was pressed against the warming tile.

"Well I won't object if you want to rub me down later…"

/end


End file.
